This disclosure relates generally to a light fixture, and more particularly to a light bar for illuminating a product display area and used in a display cabinet.
In conventional practice, commercial establishments such as supermarkets, convenience stores, delis and fast food restaurants are usually equipped with refrigeration displays. The refrigeration displays may be open or provided with doors and are used for presenting perishable food or beverages to customers while maintaining the fresh food or beverages in a refrigerated environment. Typically, the refrigeration displays include a light bar to illuminate a product display area for better marketing of the food product and for higher visibility of the customers.
The light bars of the conventional refrigeration displays typically use a fluorescent light source to illuminate the product display area. In some refrigeration displays, the fluorescent light sources are coupled to a canopy of the refrigeration display to direct light generally downward onto the food product in the product display area. In some refrigeration displays, the fluorescent light sources may also be attached to shelves in the product display area. However, the fluorescent light sources used in the conventional refrigeration displays are relatively large.
Light emitting diode (LED) light sources are becoming more prevalent as replacements for the conventional light sources such as the fluorescent light source. The LED light sources are widely applied to the illumination system because they have such many advantages as small size, low power consumption, longer lifetime, high luminous efficiency, fast response and etc.
However, the light bar using the LED light sources in the conventional refrigeration display is usually very complex in structure, resulting in higher product cost.